


..danach..

by phantomsvoice



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Verzeiflung / Trauer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsvoice/pseuds/phantomsvoice
Summary: ...Spock ist tot, gestorben um die ENTERPRISE zu retten (ST II)...Jim erkennt, was er verloren hat...kein SLASH !!!





	..danach..

**...…danach…...**

_… einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen … einfach weiter atmen, einfach weiter leben … leben? ... weiterleben? … wofür? …einatmen, ausatmen … weitermachen … weitermachen!_

 

„Hörst du Jim, du musst weitermachen!!!“

 

James Kirk flüsterte leise selbst auf sich ein. Versuchte sich selbst Mut zuzusprechen, versuchte weiterzumachen…

 

Er stand allein in einem sterilen Raum der Krankenstation seines Schiffes. Zum ersten mal seit er die _Enterprise_ vor Jahren betreten hatte fühlte er sich auf ihr einsam, verlassen … zum ersten mal war sie für ihn nicht eine atmende, lebende Schönheit, sondern nur eine metallenen Hülle, ein Vehikel zum Transport, ein Sarg…

 

_… einatmen … -_ James Hände krampften sich in den burgunderroten Stoff der Uniformjacke die zerrissen, verfleckt  und zerstört auf der mattweißen, metallenen Tischplatte vor ihm lag - _… ausatmen …_

 

Das erbarmungslose künstliche Licht brach sich im Rangabzeichen des Captains, das deformiert und fast geschmolzen auf der Schulterspange hin und her pendelte. Deutlich traten nun auch die dunklen Blutflecken, die sich quer über den gesamten Brustbereich zogen zu tage, dunkel waren sie, fast schwarz. Jim war froh, dass er nicht erkennen konnte, dass es sich hierbei nicht um rotes sondern um grünes Blut handelte.

 

Das Glitzern des Metalles brachte Kirks Selbstbeherrschung fast zum erliegen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen blickte es auf das pendelnde Objekt … und plötzlich brach alles wieder über ihn herein…

 

_…der Maschinenraum, die heulenden Sirenen, das fluktuierende Licht im Reaktorraum … und Spock … Spock, der blind an der Sicherheitsscheibe herabrutscht und ihm sterbend Mut zu spricht … Spock, der einfach stirbt, der von ihm geht, und diese verfluchte Glasscheibe die sie von einander trennt, so dass er dem sterbenden Freund noch nicht einmal die Hand halten kann …_

 

Mit brennenden Augen blickte Jim zur Tür zum versiegelten Nebenraum. Dort war Spocks Leichnam. Sie hatten ihn vom Reaktorraum aus hierher gebracht, damit McCoy ihn ordnungsgemäß, nach einer ordentlichen Untersuchung für tot erklären konnte. Der Körper war so stark verstrahlt, dass selbst die Technik des dreiundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts ihn nicht dekontaminieren konnte. Kirk konnte nicht zu ihm, konnte noch nicht einmal jetzt, nach dem alles schon zu spät war, seinem besten Freund die Hand halten. Nur die Kleider, die Leonard dem Toten in einen Schutzoverall gehüllt ausgezogen hatte um seine Arbeit zu erledigen, konnten in ihrer Strahlenbelastung so weit gesenkt werden, dass sie für einen menschlichen Metabolismus zu mindest für einen begrenzten Zeitraum unbedenklich waren.  Diese Kleider, die Uniform, lagen nun vor James Kirk und er hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht die Taschen zu leeren um etwaige, persönliche Dinge Spocks Eltern übergeben zu können, so wie es die _Starfleet_ -Vorschrift vorsah. Natürlich hätte er diese Aufgabe delegieren können, aber er sah es als letzten Dienst an seinem Freund. Niemand sollte in Spocks privaten Dingen schnüffeln, das würde er niemals zu lassen! Doch nun begann Jim daran zu zweifeln, ob er es schaffen würde.

 

_… einatmen, ausatmen – leben – ich muss weiterleben – Spock verlässt sich darauf, dass ich weitermache – verdammt Spock, gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg? …_

 

Kirk wand den Blick von der grauen Tür ab und legte die rote Uniformjacke wieder auf den Tisch, sie hatte keine Taschen, hier würde er nichts finden.

 

_… wie soll ich jetzt weitermachen, mein Freund? – Mit dir ist der beste Teil meiner Selbst gestorben – wie kann ein halber Mann weiterleben? …_

 

Er hielt inne, starrte auf die Tischplatte und wartete auf eine Antwort, wartete auf die ruhige Stimme Spocks die ihn wegen seiner Emotionalität tadelte. Er erhielt keine Antwort, er würde nie wieder eine erhalten.

Tränen stiegen heiß in ihm auf, der Kloß im Hals wurde immer stärker und als er schlucken musste, fühlte er, wie die Feuchtigkeit über seine Wangen lief.

 

_…verdammt, du bist erst zwei Tage weg, du wirst nie wieder kommen, und ich habe jetzt schon das Gefühl, dass ich ohne deinen Rat, ohne deinen Tadel nicht zurecht komme, wir alle kommen ohne dich nicht zurecht. Weißt du wie viele offen geweint haben als ich ihnen mitteilte, dass du…was passiert ist? – sie haben mit mir geweint…_

 

Kirk lachte bitter auf.

 

_…das wäre dir nicht recht, auf keinen Fall! Ich kenne dich mein Freund, du mochtest kein Aufhebens um dich. Ich kenne dich? Stimmt das denn überhaupt? Kannte ich dich? Oder kanntest du mich nicht um so vieles besser? Kanntest du nicht alle meine Marotten, meine Launen, meinen Eitelkeiten und meine Spleens? Hast du nicht hundertmal schweigend meine Entscheidungen hingenommen, obwohl du anders dachtest? Natürlich geht es hier nicht um die wichtigen Dinge, da waren wir uns immer einig,  nein, ich meine die kleinen Entscheidungen, wie zum Beispiel, wenn ich die Brückenordonanzen nach Rocklänge auswählte, oder wenn ich meinen Landurlaub verlängerte, weil ich `beschäftigt´ war, manchmal war sie brünett, meist aber blond gewesen – nie hast du eine Erklärung gefordert, du hast mir immer den Rücken freigehalten, wie ein Freund eben – was habe ich für dich getan? Dich zum lügen gezwungen, dich unnötigen Gefahren ausgesetzt und dich zuletzt auch noch umgebracht…_

 

Jim schüttelte den Kopf, natürlich wusste er, dass dies objektiv nicht stimmte, aber das Gefühl tief in ihm war so.

 

Er griff nach der zerschlissenen schwarzen Hose. Aber noch bevor es mit der Inspektion der Taschen beginnen konnte übermannte ihn die Trauer mit einer entsetzlichen, alles hinwegspülenden Wucht, die ihn fast zu Boden warf.

Kirk Unterkiefer begann zu zittern, die breiten Schultern zu beben, der Atem wollte nicht mehr seine Lungen füllen, seine Knie gaben nach. Beinahe mit letzter Kraft stützte er sich am Tisch ab, die zerrissene Hose rutschte aus seinen Händen und fiel herab.

 

_… NEIN – es ist nicht wahr – es kann nicht wahr sein …_

 

Sein Blick fiel auf die zerfledderte Jacke, auf das mittlerweile getrocknete Blut seines Freundes und die Tränen die es bis jetzt zumindest leidlich im Zaum gehalten hatte brachen voller Inbrunst aus ihm heraus. James Tiberius Kirk, Captain der _USS Enterprise_ , Träger unzähliger Auszeichnungen, weinte wie ein kleines Kind. Er weinte um den einzigen Menschen dem er, Kirk, ohne wenn und aber vertraut hatte, den besten Freund den er je hatte…

 

Erst Minuten später war er wieder in der Lage seine Umgebung klar wahr zu nehmen. Mit zitternder Rechter wischte er die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und fuhr sich anschließend durchs braune Haar. Mit der bebenden linken Hand hob er die Uniformhose vom Boden auf. Obwohl seine Finger ihm nur widerwillig gehorchten gelang es Jim die beiden Hosentaschen zu durchsuchen. Er fand nichts, er hatte auch nichts erwartet, Spock war niemand der irgendetwas in seiner Hosentasche mit sich herumtrug.

 

Nach einem letzten unsteten Blick auf die Kleidungstücke nahm er sie vom Tisch um sie in die bereitstehende, mit einem schweren Deckel verschlossene Kiste zu legen aus der er sie zuvor entnommen hatte. Mit einer Hand hob er den Deckel an und schob ihn beiseite.

 

Kirks nussbraune Augen entdeckten Spocks helles Rollkragenshirt darin, erneut legte sich eine Schlinge um sein Herz. Der elfenbeinfarbene Stoff war fast durchweg dunkel vom Blut des Vulkaniers, unzählige Blutgefäße musste die harte Strahlung deren er ausgesetzte war zum platzen gebracht haben. Jim hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Vorhin hatte er das Shirt nicht entdeckt, sollte er es jetzt…?

 

_…mein Gott –_ schoss es Jim durch den Kopf und seine Hände krallten sich in den Stoff – _deine Schmerzen müssen unerträglich gewesen sein – oh, mein Freund, warum habe ich dir nicht geholfen? …_

 

Plötzlich fühlte er eine Unebenheit unter seiner rechten Stiefelsohle. Überrascht blickte er nach unten und hob den Fuß.

 

Im grellen Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung schimmerte etwas Goldenes auf dem Boden. Verwirrt legte Kirk die Kleidungsstücke in die Kiste und schob den Deckel wieder darauf. Zischend verriegelte sich die Versiegelung.

 

Neugierig griff Jim nach dem funkelnden Gegenstand. Vorsichtig hob er eine feingliedrige, goldene Kette vom Boden auf. Überrascht blickte er sein Fundstück an: eine feine gelbgoldene Kette mit ebenfalls goldenem, kreisrundem, flachem Anhänger. Unschlüssig wog er seinen Fund auf der rechten Handfläche, behutsam drehte er den Anhänger herum und erkannte das Muster darauf: ein Skorpion.

 

Fassungslos starrte er die Kette an, natürlich erkannte er sie, jeder der Senioroffiziere hier an Bord hätte sie erkannt. Das war Anjas Kette, zweifelsohne. Wie war Spock zu dieser Kette…

 

…ein schmales Lächeln bahnte sich den Weg auf Kirks Züge…

 

_…sie hat sie dir bei eurer letzten Begegnung gegeben…_ \- das Lächeln wurde breiter, aber gleichzeitig zog sich auch etwas in seinem Inneren wieder schmerzhaft zusammen - _… ich wusste nicht, dass ihr beide euch so nahe standet  - warum hast du mir nie etwas gesagt? Hatte ich nicht dein Vertrauen? Oder hast du es selbst nicht gewusst?- aber sie ist verschwunden, vielleicht tot, wie hätte ich ihr das nur beibringen sollen, wie hätte ich ihr sagen sollen das du … das du tot bist?..._

 

Jim erschauderte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis er süßes Blut schmeckte und schloss dann die Hand fest um die Kette.

 

_… niemand wird davon erfahren – und da sie dir so wichtig war, mein Freund, wird sie dich auch auf deinem letzten Weg begleiten –_

 

Schweigend steckte er seinen Fund ein und verließ mit hängenden Schultern den Raum. 


End file.
